


You bet!

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	You bet!

"You did say anything I wanted," he says and I shiver as his hand strokes my naked back.

"But if you want to take that back, that's fine." He bends over, licks the side of my neck.

"I can't hear you, was that a 'no' or a 'no bastard'? Slick fingers entering me and I bite back a sound.

"You feel amazing Sean," The blunt head of his cock now breaching me, slowly but persistent.

"Maybe you shouldn't take up my bets. You lose every time."

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

"Or maybe you want to lose really ?"

Too bloody clever that man is.


End file.
